The Price is Right
ORIGINAL VERSION: NBC Daytime: "Today, these four bargain hunters match their shopping skills as (sponsor's products) present... ''The Price is Right, the exciting game of bidding, buying, and bargaining."'' NBC Primetime: "Tonight, these four people meet to compete for the prizes of a lifetime on... ''The Price is Right." ABC Daytime: ''"Today, (celebrity name) bids for prizes with these contestants on ''The Price is Right." ABC Primetime: ''"Backstage are some of the most exciting prizes on television. On our panel tonight is (superlatives; celebrity name). Stand by for ''The Price is Right!" CURRENT VERSION: September 4, 1972 (Premiere): A fortune in fabulous prizes may go to these people today, if they know when ''The Price is Right! (insert contestant names), stand up! And all four of you, come on down; you're the first contestants on The New Price is Right! And now, here is the star of The New Price is Right, Bob Barker! September 5, 1972-September 9, 1975: A fortune in fabulous prizes may go to these people today, if they know when The Price is Right! (insert contestant names), stand up! Come on down and play The New Price is Right! And now (From Television City in Hollywood), here is the star of The New Price is Right, Bob Barker! September 12, 1972-October 31, 1975: (From Television City in Hollywood) a fortune in fabulous prizes may go to these people today, if they know when The Price is Right! (insert contestant names), come on down! You are the first four contestants on The (New) Price is Right! And now, here is the star of The (New) Price is Right, Bob Barker! 1972-1980 Syndicated: A fortune in fabulous prizes may go to these people tonight if they know when The Price is Right! (insert contestant names), Come on Down! You are the first four contestants on The New Price is Right. And now, here is the star of The New Price is Right, Dennis James! 1980 Syndicated: Right now, an audience is sparkling with excitement; a fortune in fabulous prizes may be theirs tonight if they know when The Price is Right! (insert contestant names), Come on Down! You are the first four contestants on The Price is Right! And now, here is the star of the nighttime Price is Right, Bob Barker! November 3, 1975: Starting today, here it comes! The first big hour-long show in television, the fabulous new 60-minute Price is Right! November 4, 1975-March 4, 1977: And here it comes, the first big hour-long show in television, the fabulous new 60-minute Price is Right! 1985-1986 Syndicated (1): Here it is, all new and this audience is sparkling with excitement; because a fortune in fabulous prizes may be theirs if they know when The Price is Right! 1985-1986 Syndicated (2): Here it is, all new, a show that's sparkling with excitement; because a fortune in fabulous prizes may be won tonight if The Price is Right! 1986 Primetime Special: Here it comes! With fantastic new prizes! Television's most exciting hour! The fabulous 60-minute Price is Right special! (insert contestant names) COME ON DOWN! You are the first four contestants on this special Price is Right! And now, your host for this special hour, the star of The Price is Right, Bob Barker! Doug Davidson Spiel: Get set, America! It's time to Come on Down! From Studio 33 in Hollywood, home of America's favorite game and the world's most fabulous prizes, it's The New ''Price is Right! Here's the host of ''The New Price is Right, Doug Davidson! March 7, 1977-April 9, 1998: Here it comes, television's most exciting hour of fantastic prizes, the fabulous 60-minute Price is Right! (insert contestant names), COME ON DOWN! You are the first four contestants on The Price is Right! And now, here is the star of The Price is Right, Bob Barker! April 10, 1998-September 18, 2009: Here it comes, from the Bob Barker Studio at CBS Television City in Hollywood, television's most exciting hour of fantastic prizes, the fabulous 60-minute Price is Right! (insert contestant names), COME ON DOWN! You are the first four contestants on The Price Is Right! And now, here is the star of ''The Price is Right, Bob Barker/Drew Carey!'' September 21, 2009-Present: Here it comes, from the Bob Barker Studio at CBS in Hollywood, it's The Price is Right! (insert contestant names) COME ON DOWN! You are the first four contestants on The Price is Right! And now, here's your host, Drew Carey! Halfway Point Spiel (1975-1985): Stay tuned for more pricing games and the fabulous showcases coming up on the second half of The Price is Right! Halfway Point Spiel (1985-2006): Stay tuned for more pricing games and the fabulous Showcases, which are coming up on the second half of The Price is Right! Halfway Point Spiel: (2006-present): More pricing games coming up on the second half of The Price is Right. An ultra successful game show based on pricing and values. Its success can possibly be from the fact that contestants are picked right from the studio audience by virtue of the call to "Come on Down!" as well as the numerous minigames played for cash and prizes. The Models 50s Version Beverly Bentley June Ferguson Maryann James Gail Sheldon Carolyn Stroupe Toni Wallace Current Version Manuela Arbeláez Kathleen Bradley Starr Campbell Lanisha Cole Phire Dawson Chantel Dubay Jennifer England Anitra Ford Lisa Gleave Teri Harrison Holly Hallstrom Claudia Jordan Lauren Jones Heather Kozar Amber Lancaster Cindy Margolis Tamiko Nash Gena Lee Nolin Gwendolyn Osborne-Smith Dian Parkinson Janice Pennington Rebecca Mary Pribonic Rachel Reynolds Stephanie Leigh Schlund Brandi Sherwood Shane Stirling Aly Sutton Gabrielle Tuite Mylinda Tov Rob Wilson Natasha Yi Nikki Zeno Nikki Ziering Sub Models Kyle Aletter Tiffany Coyne Sharon Friem 1994 Nighttime Models Julie Lynn Cialini Ferrari Farris Lisa Stahl 50s & 60s Version Gameplay On the original version of The Price Is Right, four contestants (one a returning champion, the other three chosen from the studio audience) bid on items or ensembles of items in an auction-style format. A prize was presented for the contestants to bid on with a minimum bid specified. After the opening bid was made, contestants bid on the item in turn with each successive bid a certain amount higher than the previous bid. Instead of increasing their bid, a contestant could freeze their current bid on their turn if he/she believed his/her bid was close enough to win. A later rule added allowed contestants, on their opening bid only, to "underbid" the other bids, but this automatically froze their bid and prevented them from later increasing the original bid. Also, some rounds were one-bid rounds, where only one round of bidding was held, and sometimes the minimum bid and higher bid threshold rules were also waived. The bidding process continued until a time's up buzzer sounded, at which point each contestant who had not yet "frozen" was given one final bid, or at least three of the contestants had frozen. The fourth contestant was allowed one final bid, unless he/she already had the high bid. Cullen then read the actual retail price of the prize; the contestant whose bid was closest without going over won the item. If everyone overbid, the prize was not won; however, Cullen sometimes had the overbids erased and instructed everyone to give lower bids prior to reading the actual price. Frequently, a bell rang after the winner was revealed, indicating a bonus prize accompanied the item up for bids. While this was frequently simply an additional prize, a bonus game often accompanied the prize (e.g., a tune-matching game, where a clip of a well-known song was played and the contestant matched it with a face for a cash bonus). After a set number of rounds (four on the nighttime version, six on the daytime), the contestant who accumulated the most money in cash and prizes became the champion and returned on the next show. The Price is Right 1956 COnestant's row.jpg|The original contestants podiums The Price is Right 1957 COnestant's row.jpg|Notice the show's sponsors on this one as well The Price is Right 1960's COnestant's row.jpg|Well, if you looked at it perspectively, you would say that this was the original contestants row ss-gameshows-pricesisright.jpg|Rare color photo of a taping of the 1950's TPIR in progress Celebrity Contestants During the ABC run of the show, Celebrities came on as contestants and played against the three civilian contestants (one a returning champion) while trying to win prizes for a home viewer or studio audience member. Even if they win the game, celebrities can only play for one day/night although they can come back for a future appearance. So if the celebrity did manage to win the most, then the contestant with the highest total of all the civilians came back as the champion. Home Viewer "Showcases" The Price Is Right frequently featured a home viewer "Showcase," a multi-prize package for which home viewers were invited to submit their bids via postcard. The viewer who was closest to the actual retail price without going over won everything in the Showcase, but one item was sometimes handmade so the viewer could not check the price of all the items. The term "Showcase" would, in time, be replaced by "sweepstakes." Very often, home viewers were stunningly accurate with their bids, including several viewers who guessed the price correct down to the penny. In such a case, the tied contestants were informed and asked to give the price of a stated item; this continued until one of the contestants broke the tie (re-ties and all-overbids were thrown out). The Showcases remain in today's CBS version (including the phrase "This Showcase can be yours if The Price is Right"), while Home Viewer Showcases were done for a time in the 1980s (including to-the-penny guesses). Prizes While many of the prizes on the original Price Is Right were normal, standard game show fare (e.g., furniture, appliances, home electronics, furs, trips and cars), there were many instances of outlandish prizes being offered. This was particularly true of the nighttime version, which had a larger prize budget. Some examples: * A 1926 Rolls-Royce with chauffeur * A Ferris wheel * Shares of corporate stock * An island in the St. Lawrence Seaway Sometimes, large amounts of food (such as a mile of hot dogs along with buns and enough condiments (perhaps to go with a barbecue pit)) were offered as the bonus. Some other examples of outlandish or "exceptionally unique" bonus prizes: * Accompanying a color TV, a live peacock (a play on the NBC logo) to serve as a "color guide." * Accompanying a barbecue pit and the usual accessories, a live Angus steer. * Accompanying a prize package of items needed to throw a backyard party, big band legend Woody Herman and His Orchestra. * Accompanying a raccoon coat worth $29.95, a sable coat valued at $23,000. * A bonus prize of a 16x32' in-ground swimming pool, installed in the winner's back yard in one day's time. * A bonus prize of a trip to Israel to appear as an extra in the 1960 film Exodus. (Both offered on the January 13, 1960 airing.) In the early 1960s, the dynamic of the national economy was such that the nighttime show could offer homes in new subdivisions (sometimes fully furnished) as prizes, sometimes with truly suspenseful bidding among the contestants. In the last two seasons of the nighttime run, the series gave away small business franchises (like a take-out fried chicken establishment or a mobile dry-cleaning operation). In some events, the outlandish prizes were merely for show; for instance, contestants may bid on the original retail price for a 1920's car, but would instead win a more contemporary model. Current Version Gameplay One Bid One Bid is a qualifying game, played with four contestants standing at the foot of the stage ("Contestants' Row"). A prize is shown and each player gives a bid for the item. Contestants bid in dollars and not cents (as the retail prices are rounded off to the nearest dollar) and may not bid the same amount as any player bid previously for that item. The contestant who bids closest to the actual retail price of the prize, without going over, wins the prize and advances on to the stage for an individual pricing game. A contestant that bids the exact price also receives a cash bonus ($100 from 1977-1998, $500 starting in 1998). If all four contestants overbid, they all must bid again, lower than the lowest bid. Four initial contestants are chosen from the audience at the start of the show to play the first One Bid round and bid in order from left to right; before each subsequent One Bid round, a new contestant is chosen from the audience to replace the previous winner (new contestants always went first). The Contestants Row Podiums When the show started out as a half-hour show, all four podiums were orange and the contestants' bids were in eggcrate displays, with a Goodson-Todman asterisk on the left (similar to the star on the left on the original version) to indicate the winning bid (both the bid and the asterisk would flash upon the ARP reveal). But starting in 1975 prior to becoming an hour long show, the podiums appear in different colors and in this order: red, green, orange, and blue; plus the bids were/are now in sportstype display. The colors of the 2nd & 4th podiums switched in 1981. Starting from the airdate of January 31, 2003 in the Daytime Series, and with the 1st Million Dollar Spectacular, the color of the 3rd podium changed from orange to yellowand has stayed there ever since. From Seasons 36 and 37, the colors all became a brighter screen from a previous normal screen. From 2009 on, Contestants’ Row is made up of LCD monitors, but the familiar sportstype display remains; plus, the screens can now hold five digits (prior to this, the screens held four) and also the brighter colors were changed back to its normal colors. Starting in season 40, the frame borders around the displays were removed. PIR 1.PNG|The original Contestants Row podiums from 1972. The font style used here is eggcrate. PIR 2.PNG|Contestants Row from 1975, shortly before the show debuted to one hour. The bids here are displayed in Sports Type font, which has been used ever since. PIR 3.PNG|The Contestants Row frame border colors turned red for a brief period in the 1980s. PIR 4.PNG|Contestants Row from 1993. The display borders have been changed back to the standard green and would remain this way for many years. Contestants Row 1999.jpg|Portion of Contestants Row from 1999. PIR 5.PNG|From 2006. Along with the orange podium now being yellow, silver borders were added to the displays. PIR 6.PNG|From 2007. Notice that the red display was changed to orange. PIR 7.PNG|The revamped displays from 2010. Red has been changed back from orange. Frame borders have been added until July 2011. PIR 8.PNG|Contestants Row with removed frame borders, from 2011. Pricing games Each winner of the six One Bid rounds is called onto the stage to play a pricing game to play for a prize or prizes valued at least several thousand dollars. List of Pricing Games Here is a list of all the pricing games played on The Price is Right. Active Pricing Games Any Number Balance Game (2) Bargain Game (formerly called Barker's Bargain Bar) Bonkers Bonus Game Bullseye (2) Check Game (formerly called Blank Check; returned today)+ Check-Out Cliff Hangers Clock Game Coming or Going Cover Up Danger Price Dice Game (once called "Deluxe" Dice Game during the 1980s for five-digit priced cars) Double Cross Double Prices Easy as 1 2 3 Five Price Tags Flip Flop Freeze Frame Gas Money Golden Road Grand Game Grocery Game 1/2 Off Hi Lo Hole in One (or Two) It's in the Bag Let 'em Roll Line em Up Lucky $even Magic # Make Your Move Master Key Money Game (once called "Big" Money Game in the 1980s for five digit priced cars) More or Less Most Expensive Now... or Then (formerly Now... And Then) One Away 1 Right Price One Wrong Price Pass the Buck Pathfinder Pay The Rent Pick-a-Number Pick-a-Pair Plinko Pocket Change Punch a Bunch/Punchboard Push Over Race Game Range Game Rat Race Safe Crackers Secret "X" Shell Game Shopping Spree Side by Side Spelling Bee Squeeze Play Stack the Deck Step Up Swap Meet Switch? Switcheroo Take Two Temptation Ten Chances That's Too Much! 3 Strikes (once called "3 Strikes +" in the mid '80s & early '90s for five-digit-priced cars) Triple Play 2 for the Price of 1 Retired Pricing Games Add 'em Up Balance Game (1) Barker's Markers (also called Make Your Mark on Carey and Davidson versions) Bullseye (1)+ Bump Buy or Sell Clearance Sale Double Bullseye+ Double Digits Finish Line Fortune Hunter Gallery Game Give or Keep Hit Me Hurdles It's Optional Joker Mystery Price On The Nose On the Spot Penny Ante The Phone Home Game Poker Game Professor Price Shower Game Split Decision Super Ball!! Super Saver Telephone Game Time is Money Trader Bob Walk of Fame On the Bubble Card Game? Credit Card? + - At one time due to the difficulty of playing and lack of winners, Bullseye (1) switched to two-player mode, hence the name Double Bullseye. This particular format found its way to the Australian version for the Showcase round. + - Blank Check was renamed Check Game due to a lawsuit by Jack Barry Productions due to the fact that the company produced a game show with that name. Check Game has finally made its return with an all new look today. ? - Credit Card has not been played since 2008 and is out of the current rotation until further notice. ? - Card Game has not been played again since February 2012 and it's been over a year. For more information on these pricing games, visit the List of Pricing Games page on Wikipedia. You can also visit The Price Is Right Wiki. ---- There are currently 72 pricing games in rotation. Regardless of whether or not the pricing game is won, all One-Bid winners advance automatically to the Showcase Showdown, which occurs twice in each hour-long episode, after every three pricing games. Prior to the expansion to 60-minute episodes, during the first two nighttime versions, and some late 1980s-early 1990s cut-down daytime episodes (due to the Pillsbury Bake-Off), each 30-minute episode featured only three One-Bids, each followed by a pricing game. After three pricing games had been played, the two on-stage contestants with the greatest winnings faced off in the Showcase. Showcase Showdown Used since the show expanded to a 60-minute format in 1975, and only in 60-minute formats, the Showcase Showdown determines which contestants will compete in the Showcases at the end of the show. There are two Showcase Showdowns in each episode, one each after every three pricing games. Each Showcase Showdown features the three contestants who played the preceding three pricing games. Each contestant spins a large wheel which is segmented and marked with values from five cents to a dollar, in increments of five cents. The wheel must make one complete downward revolution for the spin to qualify, and the contestant will be booed by the audience and must spin again if the spin fails to do so. Disabled contestants or those otherwise unable to make a qualifying spin are generally assisted by either a family member/friend or the host. The winner of each Showdown is the contestant who spins the highest value closest to one dollar in one spin or the total of two spins without exceeding one dollar. A total of exactly one dollar wins $1,000 and also earned a bonus spin (since 1978) for a potential bonus cash prize. For the bonus spin, the contestant must get the wheel all the way around or the spin is void and they do not get another spin. If the wheel does go all the way around and it stops on a bonus space, the contestant won a bonus cash prize. If it's a green bonus space, the contestant won a small bonus cash prize. If it's a red bonus space, the contestant wins a large bonus cash prize. From 1978-2008, The small bonus cash prize was $5,000 and the large bonus cash prize was $10,000. Since September 2008, the bonus cash prizes increased to $10,000 for a small bonus cash prize and $25,000 for a large bonus cash prize. The two Showdown winners in each show compete in the Showcase following the second Showdown. In the event of a tie, a spin-off is held in which each of the tied contestants is given one spin. The contestant with the highest value advances to the Showcase. In the event that a contestant spins $1.00 in their spin-off spin, they still get $1,000 and a bonus spin. If the tie happens to be between multiple players who scored $1.00, each player's bonus spin also counts as their spin-off. This is disadvantageous for the contestants, since two of the three prize-awarding spaces ($0.05 and $0.15) also happen to be two of the three worst tie-breaking spaces. Contestants who participate in bonus spin-offs and who don't get the wheel all the way around are allowed to spin again, but without the addition of any more bonus money. If the spin-off contestants tie in terms of the prize-awarding spaces, another spin-off is played but without any bonus money at stake. PIR 9.PNG|The original Showcase Showdown wheel from the 1975. PIR 10.PNG|The plain-looking Big Wheel from 1976. Notice the lack of green and red spaces. PIR 11.PNG|From 1979, with green and red spaces added. PIR 12.PNG|From 1989. This design lasted for the better part of 19 years... PIR 14.PNG|...and lasted all the way until the end of Drew's first year. PIR 13.PNG|This is the infamous "Purple Wheel" from 2008. PIR 13.png|This is what the wheel looks like these days. The Showcases The two qualifying contestants are shown a large prize package. The contestant with the larger total of cash and prizes (the "top winner") may either bid on that showcase or pass it to their opponent (the "runner-up"). A second prize package is then shown, and whichever contestant has not yet bid must bid on that showcase. Unlike the One-Bid, one player may bid the same bid as the other, as they are each bidding on separate prize packages. The contestant who bids closer to the combined "actual retail price" of the items in their showcase without going over wins that showcase. If both contestants bid higher than the actual price of their own showcases, referred to as a "double overbid," they both lose. If the winning contestant bids within $250 of the price of his/her showcase, he/she wins both showcases. This rule was introduced in 1974 for a winner whose bid was "less than $100" under the price; the threshold was raised to "$250 or less" starting with the 27th season premiere show in 1998. The nighttime syndicated shows had no such rule. In 60-minute episodes, the Showcase participants are the winners of the two Showcase Showdowns. In the 30-minute format, the top two winners from the pricing games automatically advance to the Showcase. Showcasepremiere.jpg|The Showcase podiums from the premiere. 72show110.JPG|This was the first ever prize setup which only last the premiere. This contestant was off by $4 but there was no offering of both Showcases; so therefore this player won only his Showcase. Showcase72a.jpg|The Showcase podiums from a 1972 episode. That's memorable contestant Boo Boo Cooper on the left. The yellow podium is on the left and the orange podium is on the right. The posts are colored brown. Showcase72b.jpg|Instead of the early setup, we had just simple prize cards. Showcase72c.jpg|The modified Showcase podiums from 1972. Showcase72d.jpg|The contestant on the right won her Showcase which included a car, for a total of $4213. Showcase75a.jpg|The Showcase podiums with the familiar black asterisks from a 1975 episode. Showcase75b.jpg|This Showcase round produced the closest differences between both contestants, by $1. And they both had a shot at both Showcases (the left contestant won). Showcase77a.jpg|These are the Showcase podiums from 1977. The yellow podium and the orange podium has been changed to a white podium with a green asterisk on the left and a red asterisk on the right. The posts changed from brown to dark green. Showcase77b.jpg|Who will win her Showcase? Showcase84a.jpg|The Showcase podiums from 1984. The green asterisk has been changed to orange and the the red asterisk has been changed to purple. The posts changed from dark green to light green. Showcase84b.jpg|Who will win her Showcase? The orange contestant was off by $558. Showcase86a.jpg|The Showcase podiums changed to have a small trapezoid for the main prize, a big trapezoid for the bidding display and a bigger trapezoid to show the asterisk from 1986, the longer-lived podiums. The light green posts changed to gold. Showcase86b.jpg|The purple contestant won with a difference of only $800! pir.PNG|For a brief time, the purple podium was on the left, and the orange podium was on the right. Jayme Wins Both Showcases.jpg|From Season 27: Jayme fell to his knees after he won both showcases! Showcase04a.jpg|The Showcase podiums from 2004. The orange podium is now pink and the purple podium is now blue. Notice how the podiums are straightened out. Showcase04b.jpg|The blue contestant won! Showcase05a.jpg|The modified Showcase podiums from 2005. The Showcase name placeholders are now placed under the scoreboards instead of on top of them. Showcase05b.jpg|Who will win his or her Showcase? Showcasecarey07a.jpg|The Showcase podiums from Drew Carey's first aired show. Showcasecarey07b.jpg|Who will win his or her Showcase? season 37 podiums.PNG|These Showcase Podiums lasted for two seasons before the set overhaul. Showcasecarey11a.jpg|The Showcase podiums from 2011. Showcasecarey11b.jpg|A DOUBLE SHOWCASE WINNER!!!!! The font styles used for Double Showcase Winners were "Tonight", "Kingpin" and "Vag Rounded BT". Celebrity Week For the first week of 2012 and the week of February 18-22, 2013, The Price is Right held a special Celebrity Week in which five celebrities (one for each week) appear. Their job is to help the contestants win their pricing games, and whatever the contestants win, the celebrities receive the value of the prize(s) in cash for their favorite charities. In addition, the celeb of the day will spin the big wheel, and whatever the star landed on will have two zeroes added to it at the end and turned into dollars (100 X the number landed on in cash); therefore the celeb can donate anywhere from $500-$10,000. And finally, the celebrity of the day will help present the two Showcases of that day. Here are the celebrities that appeared in the first Celebrity Week: Snoop Dogg who not only happened to be the first celebrity contestant to play Price is Right ''but also won the highest amount of money for charity to begin the first week of 2012. Here are the celebrities that appeared in the second Celebrity Week: NeNe Leakes won the highest amount of money for charity on February 19, 2013. Primetime Specials Beginning in 1986, TPiR had occasional primetime specials, most having specific themes (anniversaries, colleges, spring break et al). All specials had increased budgets over the daytime shows, with potential earnings of over $100,000 at stake. 1986 Primetime Specials The first was a six-week series running from 8/14-9/18/86, as a response to the popularity of ''The Cosby Show. Drastic changes were made to the set; the chase lights around the doors were covered up and colored spotlights were added, the light border in the intro was removed, Bob & Rod were in tuxedos, and a spotlight was used in the opening, highlighting selected contestants, and shining in front of Door 2 as Bob made his entrance. Certain game props and elements were altered as well, some permanently, others only for these specials. vlcsnap-2013-06-07-23h04m09s220.png|"Here it comes! With fantastic new prizes! Television's most exciting hour! The fabulous 60-minute Price is Right special!" vlcsnap-2013-06-07-23h07m14s102.png|"(insert contestant names) COME ON DOWN! You are the first four contestants on this special Price is Right!" vlcsnap-2013-06-07-23h08m22s15.png|"And now, your host for this special hour, the star of The Price is Right..." vlcsnap-2013-06-07-23h09m28s130.png|"...Bob Barker!" vlcsnap-2013-06-07-23h11m05s101.png|While Clock Game itself was played the same, for these specials only, upon a win, the player would select an envelope and be awarded a $1000, $2000, $3000, or $5000 cash bonus. vlcsnap-2013-06-07-23h12m48s106.png|The original Hole in One set, in one of its final appearances. By the start of the 15th season of the daytime show, the now current set debuted. Also, the two-putt rule debuted here as well. vlcsnap-2013-06-07-23h15m54s178.png|This was only used for these specials and wouldn't be seen again until 2008. vlcsnap-2013-06-07-23h18m34s240.png|The debut of the current Lucky $even set, with the last number revealed. The current rules would debut at the start of the 15th season. vlcsnap-2013-06-07-23h21m31s220.png|Another familiar sight debuts here. vlcsnap-2013-06-07-23h22m24s231.png|Another interesting thing about these specials was that there was no commercial between a game and the Showcase Showdown. Either through editing or transitions like this, one segment flowed to the next. vlcsnap-2013-06-07-23h24m27s208.png|This was the biggest total awarded during these specials. BTW, the Double Showcase rule was in play, but no one won it. vlcsnap-2013-06-07-23h30m58s2.png|Doesn't Plinko look good against the spotlights? vlcsnap-2013-06-07-23h31m58s90.png|The current Danger Price set, which debuted on the Tom Kennedy version, makes its CBS debut. vlcsnap-2013-06-07-23h33m29s224.png|The most memorable moment from these specials. Maryella has a bit of faint. Then again, $42,076 including two cars tends to do that. 25th Anniversary Special The silver anniversary special aired on 8/23/96, and while an hour long, utilized the half-hour format, as the rest of the time was devoted to the airing of various clips. vlcsnap-2013-06-07-23h52m53s50.png vlcsnap-2013-06-07-23h52m57s152.png vlcsnap-2013-06-07-23h53m01s192.png vlcsnap-2013-06-07-23h53m05s232.png vlcsnap-2013-06-07-23h56m09s6.png|The tux gets dragged out of the mothballs. vlcsnap-2013-06-07-23h59m04s228.png|Fun to see inflation. From a $2746 Vega... vlcsnap-2013-06-08-00h00m18s191.png|...to a $43,645 Corvette! vlcsnap-2013-06-08-00h00m08s44.png|Even better is when you WIN a Corvette!! vlcsnap-2013-06-08-00h04m57s137.png|This is a sight that wouldn't be seen for another two years. Sadly this time, the board payed out only $2100. vlcsnap-2013-06-08-00h08m30s246.png|And here we have history. The first time someone won over $100,000 on TPiR. 30th Anniversary Special TPiR went on its only roadtrip for its 30th, airing 1/31/02. The show went to the Harrah's Rio Casino in Las Vegas. While the basic format remained intact, controversy arose as the show underestimated the number of people who rushed to get tickets. 5000 applied, 900 tickets were sold, and in the chaos, one person was injured. vlcsnap-2013-06-08-00h20m08s65.png|Here it comes... vlcsnap-2013-06-08-00h23m20s191.png|We're not in Television City anymore... vlcsnap-2013-06-08-00h25m00s113.png|The crowd was so big, two screens were used to project the names of the contestants. vlcsnap-2013-06-08-00h26m07s63.png|Viva Las Vegas! vlcsnap-2013-06-08-00h27m11s201.png|This guy came in from the upper deck! vlcsnap-2013-06-08-00h28m11s31.png|Here's one of two Turntables used, on both sides of the stage. vlcsnap-2013-06-08-00h29m49s238.png|Interesting thing about Plinko. It was gonna be worth $100,000 but because Triple Play was won, it was played for the standard $50,000. vlcsnap-2013-06-08-00h31m54s219.png|Another main event in Vegas... vlcsnap-2013-06-08-00h42m51s122.png|One should not be idle in bidding. It tends to make the Barker upset. The Price is Right Salutes In the summer of 2002, as a response to 9/11, TPiR held a series of specials devoted to each branch of the Armed Forces. For these specials, announcing duties were shared by both Rod and Burton Richardson, as Rod was undergoing chemo at the time. Again, the overall format remained, but Plinko was played for $100,000, Grand Game for $20,000, and the Showcase Showdown awarded $100,000 for $1.00 in the bonus spin. Million Dollar Spectacular Bob Barker The longest lasting of the specials (2003-2008), TPiR underwent it's biggest primetime change in 2003, as they began to offer $1,000,000 with each Showcase Showdown for hitting $1.00 in the bonus spin. Other changes included increased prizes as always, and with MDS's in mid-late '04, offered a $1M spin to either a showcase winner (if there wasn't one in the SCSD), or a randomly selected audience member (for a Double Overbid). vlcsnap-2013-06-08-13h39m45s220.png|Classy, and to the point. vlcsnap-2013-06-08-13h41m22s149.png|This was the first time a crane camera was used, which would become permanent with the Drew Carey era. Also, the "$1M" was chopped down to serve as the intro to Pay the Rent. vlcsnap-2013-06-08-13h43m33s202.png|And this is why we're all here folks.... vlcsnap-2013-06-08-13h45m20s248.png|Nighttime's the right time for a bit of Barker. vlcsnap-2013-06-08-13h46m01s119.png|Get used to this sight, folks, you'll be seeing a lot of these. vlcsnap-2013-06-08-13h49m21s99.png|Now THAT's how you start off an MDS! vlcsnap-2013-06-08-13h51m25s57.png|Always a nice sight, but now it's twice as nice... vlcsnap-2013-06-08-13h53m07s28.png|...and there's the reason why! vlcsnap-2013-06-08-13h55m11s3.png|The higher budget also applied to one-bids, most would be actual game prizes on the daytime show. Some went as much as over $5000. vlcsnap-2013-06-08-13h56m57s42.png|Yes folks, Race Game for four trips. What's next, Race Game for four cars? vlcsnap-2013-06-08-13h59m21s190.png|This lady just won $1,000 for a perfect bid... vlcsnap-2013-06-08-14h01m22s144.png|...and now tries to make her night 20 times as Grand! vlcsnap-2013-06-08-14h02m17s173.png|And she did! vlcsnap-2013-06-08-14h03m58s147.png|But this is why we're here folks. The $1K/$5K bonuses remained (except for the final Barker MDS $10K/$20K), but $1.00 in the bonus spin is worth $1,000,000... vlcsnap-2013-06-08-14h07m40s81.png|...and this was the closest it ever got. No one won the million in the Barker MDS's. vlcsnap-2013-06-08-14h11m19s215.png|Wasn't all about the million though. We have $25,000 Punch-a-Bunch, predating the daytime show by five years. vlcsnap-2013-06-08-14h12m13s241.png|Looks like Bob got one up on Drew in one aspect... vlcsnap-2013-06-08-14h14m47s249.png|How about $5000 Clock Game? vlcsnap-2013-06-08-14h18m01s95.png|The first big win on an MDS. Notice that there's blue carpeting instead of red. vlcsnap-2013-06-08-14h19m45s161.png|As with the '86 Specials, current props debuted here, in this case Let 'em Roll. vlcsnap-2013-06-08-14h29m07s151.png|From late 2003-mid 2004, the MDS's all had a theme, like a salute to the Armed Forces and Veterans... vlcsnap-2013-06-08-14h29m40s229.png|...Colleges and Universities... vlcsnap-2013-06-08-14h31m38s118.png|...Teachers... vlcsnap-2013-06-08-14h32m43s3.png|...Bob's induction into the TV Hall of Fame... vlcsnap-2013-06-08-14h33m21s122.png|...and getting out the vote. vlcsnap-2013-06-08-14h34m14s147.png|There was even one celebrating his 80th Birthday. vlcsnap-2013-06-08-14h35m13s223.png|This lady became the biggest winner in the Bob MDS era. The turntable design from 2003-2007 was reused for this MDS. Drew Carey When Drew Carey took over, the way to a million changed dramatically. Now, one randomly selected game was chosen as the "Million Dollar Game", with certain conditions needing to be achieved to win, or getting within $1,000 (later $500) in the Showcase to win both and $1M. Three millionaires were crowned. vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h05m46s125.png|These were the first specials to be taped in HD; this would become permanent at the start of the 37th Season. vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h09m19s201.png|As in the '86 Specials, spotlights are used in the intro... vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h09m05s61.png|...and now it's Drew's turn to rock the tux. vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h13m44s46.png|Even the black floor from TNPiR'94 came back! vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h15m31s82.png|With the million hidden in one of the games, the wheel now awards $5,000 for $1.00, with bonuses of $25,000 (for 5¢/15¢) and $50,000 (for $1.00). vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h17m43s125.png|This is the Million Dollar Showcase. As mentioned, getting within $1,000 won both showcases and the million. vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h22m27s144.png|BOOM! OUR FIRST MILLIONAIRE! vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h25m56s183.png|And you think it'd be the only time... well it was, in the Showcase... 'Million Dollar Games' One Away/Cover Up: Guess the price on the first try. Safe Crackers: A car is in the safe. If that and the other prize is won, the player could risk both prizes by dialing in the exact price of the car. Unlike normal rules, the numbers may repeat and/or some numbers may not be in the price at all. Range Game: Played for a car. The player must not only guess the right price within the range, but must also guess the exact price. Plinko: If three chips are dropped in the $20,000 slot, a Golden Chip is then put into play; dropping that in the center slot wins the million. 1/2 Off: If the $25,000 is won, the player could give it back in order to select one of the other boxes that has a check for the million inside it. Punch-A-Bunch: Pick the top prize on the first punch. Switcheroo: Win all five prizes on the first try. Clock Game: Guess the prices of both prizes correctly with 20 or more seconds remaining. vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h29m03s10.png|One Away in progress vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h24m37s168.png|Drew does Clock Game with Cynthia vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h53m07s118.png|Believe it or not, she was the only Million Dollar winner on a Million Dollar game. vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h33m18s3.png|Safe Crackers in progress vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h40m22s151.png|Range Game time! vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h42m23s76.png|It's not completely off, it's half off! vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h45m38s233.png|Check out that $50,000 bill of Drew! Pretty creative if I do say so myself! vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h48m07s193.png|Let's switch over to Switcheroo! A Celebration of Bob Barker's 50 Years in Television Airing on 5/17/07, this served as the unofficial 35th Anniversary Special, celebrating Bob's retirement from TPiR. As with the 25th Anniversary, while an hour long, this show utilized the half-hour format, as the rest of the time was devoted to the airing of various clips. vlcsnap-2013-06-08-14h39m33s14.png|The opening logo for the special vlcsnap-2013-06-08-14h45m25s198.png|The doors were emblazoned with various pics taken from Bob's personal archives. vlcsnap-2013-06-08-14h46m28s63.png|Same first one-bid offered on the 25th Anniversary! vlcsnap-2013-06-08-14h47m53s48.png|How do you start off a celebration like this? I can think of one... vlcsnap-2013-06-08-14h48m04s248.png|...two... vlcsnap-2013-06-08-14h48m19s143.png|...maybe three reasons why. vlcsnap-2013-06-08-14h52m39s158.png|But if three reasons are god, 92,426 reasons are even better! vlcsnap-2013-06-08-14h54m08s53.png|Bob breaks out the tux for the last time... vlcsnap-2013-06-08-14h54m59s35.png|Mismatched number fonts or not... vlcsnap-2013-06-08-14h55m41s220.png|...still 1/2 Off to me. vlcsnap-2013-06-08-14h57m09s61.png|And a win is still a win! vlcsnap-2013-06-08-14h58m47s26.png|Bob's last six-figure Plinko: $3000... vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h00m23s214.png|...having a certain co-star of Bob's stop by? Priceless. vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h01m44s212.png|The second-to-last $100,000+ winner in the Barker era. Other Versions 1994 Version A short lived 80-episode syndicated version of The Price is Right, featuring elements never before seen on any version of TPiR, including among other things, the removal of Contestant's Row, and the replacement of the Turntable, with a video wall. Some pricing games on The New Price is Right (not to be confused with the current version's original title) were played with slight modifications to the rules as played on the daytime version. Games which usually featured grocery products were played with small prizes instead (e.g., Golden Road, Grand Game and Hole in One) and some games featured other experimental rule changes. Barker's Markers: The name was changed to "Make Your Mark" the single time it was played on this version of the show, as Bob Barker was not the host of this version. This name was adopted on the daytime show in 2008 when Drew Carey became the host. Clock Game: The game was digitized, with no prop on stage for it, and the contestant was provided with a $1,000 range in which to guess the price of each prize. The game frequently used prizes with four-digit prices. On some occasions a third prize was awarded as a bonus for winning (a rule change which was adopted on the daytime version in 2009). Hole in One: Small prizes were used instead of grocery items. When an item was chosen, its price was immediately revealed and then placed in line if it was higher than the previous prize chosen. On the daytime version, the price flags are arranged in line according to the contestant's choice before the prices are revealed. Magic #: This used a Double Prices-like prop to hold the prices of the two prizes rather than the models hold them. The Magic Number set by the contestant playing was superimposed in between. Plinko: While the top prize remained the same at $5,000 per chip for a potential total of $25,000, two configurations of slots were utilized (one of which featured replaced the outer $100 slots with two $2,500 slots). The method of earning chips was also changed from choosing the right number in the right position to a higher/lower pricing format with smaller prizes worth up to $400. Punch a Bunch: During some playings, Davidson pulled the slip out of the hole as soon as it was punched. The player then decided to keep the money or punch another hole. On the daytime show, the slips are not revealed until the contestant has made all of his or her initial punches. Safe Crackers: Instead of having the secondary prize (the one in which its price doubles as the safe's combination) inside the safe with the main prize, the secondary prize was outside the safe and talked about after the model locked the door. Superball: Instead of waiting until guessing all three small prizes before rolling the balls, the player rolled after each correct guess. 3 Strikes: The first number was lit at the beginning of the game and the number could repeat elsewhere in the price. Four chips representing the remaining numbers in the price were then placed into the bag with three strike chips. These rules were adopted on the daytime show in 2008, but the game's original rules returned in 2009. Also, the super-imposed "NO" sign for misplaced numbers was replaced with a red box which appeared around the space where the contestant thought the number he/she pulled out belonged in; it melted down the screen if the contestant was wrong. Plinko Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-03h24m15s236.png|Due to there being no turntable, the "Plinko" sign gets moved to the back of the audience. Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-03h32m31s65.png|As mentioned, TNPiR'94 used the "Higher/Lower" format for earning chips. Here's a wrong price. Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-03h35m01s22.png|This is what you see for a correct guess. Tnp 16.jpg|This is what you see for an incorrect guess. Vlcsnap-2011-08-20-20h25m21s241.png|Again, as mentioned, Plinko used two money sequences. This one was only used on the first playing. Vlcsnap-2011-08-15-22h22m00s246.png|And here's the other one, similar to the daytime show, but with $2500 instead of $100 spaces. The biggest win in this version was $16,500. Punch-a-Bunch Vlcsnap-2012-03-22-19h19m14s154.png|It's not a giant $10,000 bill... Vlcsnap-2012-03-22-19h19m28s32.png|...but it's still Punch-A-bunch. Golden Road Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-04h13m26s48.png|As mentioned, Golden Road started with a small prize. Sometimes it was a product like a fire extingusher... Vlcsnap-2012-03-22-18h57m27s144.png|...or a fishbowl of cash, representing a random number. Ten Chances Vlcsnap-2012-03-22-18h22m39s231.png|One unique distinction about this version was the fact that there were not just one... Vlcsnap-2012-03-22-18h23m27s217.png|...but two perfect playings of Ten Chances. 3 Strikes Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-03h12m07s118.png|Occasionally, other items like rubber chickens were put in the bag for humor. Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-03h09m32s26.png|The "3 Strikes" board, with the first number given. Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-03h10m36s132.png|An example of a wrong guess. Clock Game Tnp 56.jpg|Besides the rule changes, "Clock Game" also had two ways of displaying the prize, this... Clock Game.jpg|...and this. Squeeze Play Tnp 46.jpg|"Squeeze Play" was played in one of two positions on stage: between Doors 1 and 2.. Tnp 47.jpg|..and in front of the Video Wall. Other Pricing Games vlcsnap-2012-03-21-02h50m37s12.png|The "Make Your Mark" board, with a display covering the "Barker's Marker$" logo. vlcsnap-2012-03-21-02h51m26s243.png|The "Hole in One" green. The $500 bonus wasn't mentioned until won. vlcsnap-2012-03-21-02h52m37s186.png|The repurposed Magic # "Double Prices" board, with the most expensive prize on top. vlcsnap-2012-03-21-03h16m32s206.png|Here's Any Number... vlcsnap-2012-03-21-03h19m29s181.png|..."Money Game"... vlcsnap-2012-03-23-07h54m11s55.png|...and "One Away". As in Lucky $even, the cars were driven on stage. vlcsnap-2012-03-21-03h44m38s172.png|Here's "Safe Crackers", with the smaller prize to the left of the safe. vlcsnap-2012-03-21-04h03m30s229.png|Here's "Cliff Hangers". Doug called the mountain climber "Hans", after Hans Gudegast, the real name of his Y&R costar, Eric Braedon. vlcsnap-2012-03-21-03h21m33s92.png|Here's "Shell Game" in front of Door 2, with small prizes off to the side. Vlcsnap-2012-03-22-19h08m48s36.png|Here's Temptation! Vlcsnap-2012-03-22-19h16m55s32.png|While Superball was basically the same, the balls were thrown after each guess, and the small prizes were off to the side. Vlcsnap-2012-03-22-19h26m43s38.png|Here be Grand Game. vlcsnap-2012-03-23-07h50m49s87.png|The only change to Lucky $even was using the buzzer for a wrong guess. vlcsnap-2012-03-23-07h49m46s184.png|WARNING, DANGER PRICE! vlcsnap-2012-03-23-07h50m01s104.png|Get set to roll dem bones. vlcsnap-2012-03-23-07h51m41s93.png|Secret X marks the spot. The Showcase Showdown was played with the traditional Big Wheel (in which the spinners were ordered from highest to lowest), but it mostly used a new format called "The Price WAS Right." This was played like the One-Bid games in the daytime version. The three players stand in front of a quasi-Contestant's Row, arranged either by least to most winnings or by the order they were called. A vintage commercial for a product was presented to the three contestants who were then asked to bid on what the product cost at the time the commercial first aired. The contestant with the closest bid without going over advanced to the Showcase. In the event that all three contestants overbid (which rarely happened), the bids were erased and began again, with Davidson instructing contestants to bid lower than the lowest bid in the previous round. No bonus was awarded for a "Perfect Bid." Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-04h19m10s156.png|Here be an old friend of ours. Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-04h20m19s81.png|Here's "The Price WAS Right"... Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-04h20m39s31.png|...and its modified "Contestants' Row". The Showcase was also changed, With only one person playing the Showcase, the pricing game Range Game was modified for this round. A new prop was built with a $60,000 scale ($10,000 to $70,000). During the show's final commercial break, the winner of the Showcase Showdown chose a range at random between $3,000 and $10,000 (in $1,000 increments). A single showcase was then presented. Once it was finished, the rangefinder was started up the scale. The contestant pulled a lever when they thought the showcase value was contained within the range. If correct, the contestant won the showcase, which was generally worth between $20,000-$60,000, comparatively higher than average showcase values on the daytime show (which, at the time, offered showcases usually worth between $10,000-$30,000). Although this Showcase format was unsuccessful in the United States, a modified version of this is used on versions of the show in other countries. A music package by Edd Kalehoff was made for this version, along with some recycled cues from the daytime version thrown in for certain events. This package was recycled into the daytime, Million Dollar Spectaculars and Gameshow Marathon episodes after this version's cancellation. 2006 Gameshow Marathon The only real difference is that in the Showcase Showdown, the top two highest scoring players get to proceed to the showcase since only three games were played. The Price Is Right Live! The Price Is Right Live! is a live stage version that's held at Harrah's Entertainment casinos, as well as the Foxwoods Resort & Casinos in Connecticut and the Seminole Casinos Coconut Creek in Coconut Creek, Florida. The show also briefly ran at two Atlantic City Casinos in 2005, 2006 and 2011. The show also ran at the Welk Resort in Branson, Missouri in 2012. (NOTE: They are all produced in association with FremanlteMedia.) While the basic format remains intact, several changes are made to accomodate location, as well as the signifigantly lower budget. The biggest overall change is that different contestants are selected for each game, including the wheel & Showcase (except at Ballys Las Vegas, where everyone is eligible). Guessing a One-Bid exactly earns a $100 prize, either cash or casino credits. The following games are played: Any Number: Never player for a car, as such there is no free digit. Cliff Hangers Hole in One - Never played for a car, and there is no bonus for putting all six items in proper order. Race Game It's in the Bag: Played the same, with a top prize of $2,400 ($150/$300/$600/$1,200/$2,400). Punch-A-bunch: Played the same, with a top prize of (depending on the show) either $2,500 or $5,000. Plinko: Played the same, with a top prize of $2,500 ($50-$100-$250-$0-$500-$0-$250-$100-$50). NOTE: IITB & Plinko are never played in the same show, due to gambling laws that very per state. Big Wheel Spinning a dollar wins $100 and a bonus spin for $500 (5 or 15) or $1,000 (100). Overall winner earns $250. Showcase The showcase has two formats. Originally, two players bid on a single showcase, and whoever was closer won a random prize from it. Getting within $250 won everything. Later, the showcase became a version of Ten Chances, with four prizes offered instead of three, with the big prize being a car. TPIRLive.jpg Logo-web.jpg price_is_right.jpg PriceIsRight.jpg the-price-is-right-live-300x201.jpg 313711_web_Price-is-right_bds.jpg priceisrightlive.jpg 3529.jpg GTU_TPIRLive_Wheel_Ballys_300x225_300x225.jpg Music 1st Main (1956) - "Sixth Finger Tune" by Sonny Burke and His Orchestra 2nd Main (1956) - "Window Shopping" by Bob Cobert - Later used on Snap Judgment and Say When!! 1972 - Sheila Cole 1972 (fast; recorded in 1983) - Edd Kalehoff 1994 (Davidson) - Edd Kalehoff (Recycled into daytime, Million Dollar and GS Marathon eps) 2003 (Million Dollar Spectacular Package) - Michael Karp 2007 - Edd Kalehoff The second (current) run uses over 500 cues in its numerous games and situations with cues by numerous composers as well as cues from other (Goodson) shows. Other shows it borrows cues from include Match Game (73), Concentration (73), Celebrity Charades, Hit Man, Match Game Hollywood Squares Hour, Family Feud (76, 88 and 94), Backchat, Wide World of Sports, ABC Golf, Powerball: The Game Show, and Let's Make a Deal (09). A majority of the show’s music cues are composed by Score Productions, Edd Kalehoff, Robert Israel, Ken Bichel, Walt Levinsky, Michael Karp, Ole Georg Music, Killer Tracks, and many others. To see more musical information, visit this Discography Page. Inventors Bob Stewart, Mark Goodson & Bill Todman International Versions The following are a list of countries that have aired their versions of TPIR: *Argentina *Australia *Belgium *Brazil *Canada (French language only) (Aired the American version on Prime Network, CH, Omni and City TV) *Chile *China *Colombia *Estonia *Finland *France *Germany *India *Indonesia *Israel *Italy *Japan *Latvia *Lebanon *Mexico *Morocco *Netherlands *New Zealand *Pakistan *Peru *Philippines *Poland *Portugal *Romania *Russia *Singapore *Slovakia *Spain *Thailand *Turkey *United Kingdom *Venezuela *Vietnam Trivia This is the longest running game show in America with the second version running for 40 years, nearly 7,500 episodes and counting. Not every pricing game was won right away on the day it premiered. Some pricing games would get their first win after the 2nd playing, 3rd playing, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, etc. The only pricing game to get its first win after 31 playings was Pay The Rent. The buzzer sound was very different from the 1970s and 1980s. The current buzzer was introduced in the early 1990s and retained for over 20 years. Watch some of the Price is Right episodes on youtube.com starting with the earliest all the way to the most recent. This buzzer was also used for wrong answers on the 1989 revival of Now You See It and Think Twice. It is doubled for bonus round losses on Wheel of Fortune. The Price is Right became a BigJon PC Game. It had a tournament mode and a classic mode. The classic mode is where you play Price is Right on exactly how it is played on TV. The tournament mode features a list of pricing games that can be unlocked by reaching a certain amount of cash and prize money. Foreign personalities from international versions stopped by to the American show occasionally. For the 40th season, Larry Emdur, 3rd host of the Australian version (who was also one of the past hosts of Australian Wheel of Fortune and currently one of the hosts for the Seven Network morning show) made a guest appearance. On May 3, 2013, The Price is Right had a special/their very first all kids edition of The Price is Right. Initially it was scheduled to air on April 18, 2013, but it was held back due to the Boston Marathon Bombings. TPIR in Popular Culture The original version of The Price is Right (or in this case The Prize is Priced) made an appearance on an episode of The Flintstones in which Barney Rubble appeared as a contestant. Barney missed out on one prize, but struck paydirt in the next round by winning a houseboat by bidding a mere two cents. In the 1987 film The Witches of Eastwick, you can see Daryl Van Horne (played by Jack Nicholson) ironing his shirt while watching The Price Is Right on a small TV in the background. In the 1988 Pixar short film Tin Toy, ''the TV was on in the background and one of the channels had ''The Price is Right ''on it. It had sound only since the camera focused on the baby and the Tin Toy, not the TV. Credits go to Mark Goodson Productions and Price Productions. In the 1989 film ''UHF, one of their fall TV programs on the U62 channel called The Lice Is Right is a parody of the show's title. 2 Stupid Dogs, a cartoon originally aired on Cartoon Network, did a parody of TPIR called Let's Make a Right Price (self-explanatory title). While the format is generally the same, the losers of the bids get doggy treats, which is what the two dogs actually want because they were scavenging for food on the studio lot. TPIR was also mentioned in some episodes of The Simpsons, starting with the 1992 episode called “The Otto Show” where Otto starts to watch the show on TV in their house; in another episode called “HOMR”, from 2001, Homer Simpson acts as the animated dog and says, "Don't spay or neuter your pets!"; and finally, in an episode from 2003 called “The Fat and The Furriest”, Patty and Selma mention they were on the show. Price was also mentioned in some episodes of Family Guy. The first few episodes were for Barker's era. When Prince was on the show, he bid $350 for the prize which Bob could not understand and bid exactly correct. There was also another time when the Griffins rode with the Cliffhangers mountain climber, and Cleveland was inside a Plinko chip. Another clip from Barker's era on Family Guy is that after a contestant bid $780, the last contestant bid $781. That infuriated the contestant bidding $780, so he said, "F**K YOU!" There were a couple of episodes where Price was mentioned in Carey's era. The first episode is where Peter is in the Showcase Showdown and he drinks Red Bull which causes the wheel to spin super fast. After Peter sends out greetings to everyone to the camera, the wheel breaks off, rolls down and kills a section of the audience. Then Peter replies, "Whoa, Paramedics, come on down!" and goes crazy. Another episode during the current Carey era was when a girl got a very crummy showcase which included a hammock, chalk and a trip to Wilmington, Delaware. To much of her disgust, she replies, "I moved my abortion for this." Additionally, Rich was to be in one episode of Family Guy ''but he was dubbed over when his contract was not renewed in 2010 and he was let go. Homestar Runner, a popular flash Internet Cartoon series from 2000 has referenced TPIR three times, the first one starting in 2003 in an episode called “Email: The Show”. Homestar's microphone resembles the famous pencil-thin microphone that was used by Bob Barker on the show from 1972-2007. Prior to this, another episode that also aired in 2003 was called “Main Page 19” where there were several allusions to the show: *The trip to Hawaii board is styled like ones in longtime use on TPIR. *The gremlin is revealed and announced in a style that was similar to TPIR. *The chair has a "$" sign, implying that its price must be guessed like on any of the numerous pricing games from TPIR. *The sound effect after the wrong answer was apparently guessed was styled after the infamous "Losing Horns" from TPIR. The last episode that aired in 2008 was called “Strong Badia the Free”, in which after Coach Z was chosen for the draft, he remarks: "I think they've all overbid! One dollar! One dollar!" In 1994, Bob Barker guest-starred on ''The Nanny where he sat at a table when Nanny Fran Fine (Fran Drescher) spotted him. During Bob's final year as host, the show made an appearance on How I Met Your Mother in which Barney Stinson (Neil Patrick Harris) was a contestant on the show. Barney claimed that Bob Barker was his father (which is completely untrue since Bob never had human children, and Neil knows it), so he came on the show just to meet and impress him. Barney was on a roll that day. The pricing game he played was Clock Game and he got the price of the first prize on his first guess (an achievement at least two contestants on the real show did) though we never saw it; on the second prize, Barney purposely guessed $1,000,000 all just to show Bob Barney's self pictures; by the time the clock almost ran out, Barney came through with the right answer and won. Later Barney spun $1.00 on the wheel and bids exactly right on the Showcase (something that would really happen during Drew Carey's second year as host); and just when Barney was about to tell Bob that he was Bob's son, he instead congratulated Bob on 35 years as host of The Price is Right. Barney never kept any of the prizes he won; instead he gave them all as wedding presents to his friends and newlyweds Marshall and Lily (Jason Segel and Alyson Hannigan). The main plot of the episode in fact was the preparation of their wedding day. Neil went on to actually be a special guest on The Price is Right ''during celebrity week at the beginning of 2012 and won $65,238.40 for his favorite charity. The NBC sitcom ''30 Rock episode called “Christmas Special” from 2008 has Tracy Jordan (Tracy Morgan) saying to Liz Lemon (Tina Fey), "If all you wanted was a hug from a black person, maybe you should host The Price Is Right!" The Price is Right was also part of the plotlines during three consecutive episodes of The Bold and the Beautiful. Forrester Creations hasn't been doing too well, so Pam Douglas (Alley Mills) gave a call to The Price is Right and asked them to show off their fashion pieces on the models, but the show declined. So what Pam did instead was to appear on the show as a contestant and took Donna Logan (Jennifer Gareis) with her, much to Donna's chagrin. As it turned out, Donna was picked to be a contestant and surprisingly did very well. She won her pricing game which was Let 'em Roll after winning her One-Bid down at Contestant's Row, beat her two opponents at the Showcase Showdown Big Wheel and ended up winning both Showcases; during the closing of the show (like all loved ones of Showcase winning contestants) Pam came up on stage where she finally met Drew Carey. Additionally, Pam reveals her own fan crush on Rich. NOTES: Prior to these episodes, Bob Barker made a guest appearance on the popular soap opera. Two of the models had connections to B&B: Gwendolyn Osbourne-Smith started out as one of the models on that show before becoming a TPIR model and Manuela Arbeláez appeared in two episodes of B&B alongside Ellen Degeneres Show DJ Tony Okungbowa (Bob Barker ironically was one of Ellen's guests during the time of his final year); Jack Wagner of B&B made two guest appearances on TPIR. Bob Barker appeared in a cameo role in the Adam Sandler film Happy Gilmore where he and Happy (Adam) got into a big fight due to having some trouble during a golf match. For one moment, Happy thought he won (when Bob was unconscious Happy/Adam said, "The Price is Wrong, B***h."), but it turned out to be a trick, for the tables were turned quite suddenly and Bob ended up winning the fight and saying, "Now you've had enough, B***h!" Adam, as a huge Price is Right fan, visited the show during a Price is Right special focusing on Bob's 50 years on television after a playing of Plinko. In 2003, TPIR has been mentioned as a topic on VH1’s nostalgic miniseries I Love The 70's 1978 episode. The 1984 song “I Lost on Jeopardy” (a parody of The Greg Kihn Band's 1983 hit Our Love's In Jeopardy) by Weird Al Yankovic, referenced the show with these following lyrics: "Don't know what, I was thinkin' of; I guess I just wasn't too bright. Well, I sure hope I do better next weekend on The Price Is Right, -ight, -ight." The 1998 rap song called “My Flows Is Tight”, by Lord Digga, samples the Sheila Cole-era TPIR theme song. The 2001 club dance hit, appropriately titled “Come On Down” by Crystal Waters, also samples the Sheila Cole-era TPIR theme song. In 2001, TV Guide magazine ranked TPIR #1 as one of The 50 Greatest Game Shows of All Time. In 2002, TPIR was mentioned as an hour-long documentary on E! True Hollywood Story. In 2006, GSN ranked TPIR #4 as one of The 50 Greatest Game Shows of All Time. This special was hosted by Bil Dwyer. In Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: Chipwrecked, Simon, Theodore and the Chipettes are riding on a basket to Zoe's shelter place on the deserted island. When the basket arrives at the place, Alvin, who already arrived at the shelter prior to the others, says the show's most famous catchphrase, "COME ON DOWN!" Additional Pages To see pictures of the many sets & styles of logos over the years click here. To see the many merchandise brought to us due to the success of the show click here. Catchphrases "(and) Here's the first/next item up for bids"-Host "(insert name) Come on Down! You're the next contestant on The Price Is Right!" - Announcer "Come On Down!" - Announcer "(And the) Actual Retail Price is..." - During One Bid "It's a new (insert prize)." - Announcer "And this showcase can be yours if the price is right." - Announcer, after the showcase "The actual retail price of your showcase is..." - Bob Barker (1972-2007) "With a difference of..." - During Showcase Reveal "Actual Retail Price..." - Drew Carey (2007-present) "You win both showcases with a difference of (insert numbers) dollars." - Bob Barker (1972-2007) "With a difference of (insert numbers) dollars and you win both showcases." - Bob Barker (1972-2007) Taglines "Bob Barker saying, 'Goodbye, everybody!'" - Bob Barker (1972-1992) "Bob Barker reminding you to help control the pet population: have your pets spayed or neutered. Goodbye, everybody!" - Bob Barker (mid-80s-2007) "Don't forget to get your pets spayed or neutered. It's very important./It's the right thing to do. Thanks for watching The Price is Right. We’ll see you next time. Bye-bye!" - Drew Carey (2007-present) "This is Johnny Olson, speaking for The Price is Right, a Mark Goodson/Bill Todman Production!" (1972-1984) "This is Johnny Olson/Rod Roddy/Rich Fields, speaking for The Price is Right, a Mark Goodson Television Production!" (1984-2007) "This is Rich Fields/George Gray, speaking for The Price is Right, a FremantleMedia Production!" (2007-present) Links Official Site Official Site (CBS) The Price is Right Store Golden-Road.Net: The Unofficial Price is Right Fansite tpir.tv: Another Unofficial Price is Right Fansite The Price is Right Fanpage - Set graphics, photos and much much more! Josh Rebich's Price is Right Rule Sheets The Price is Right Wiki YouTube Video Clips from The Price Is Right LIVE Category:Long-Running Category:Consumer Category:Shopping Category:Lifestyle Category:Big Prize Category:NBC shows Category:CBS shows Category:ABC shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Network shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Goodson-Todman Productions Category:CBS Paramount Television Category:Shows currently in production Category:Revivals Category:1956 premieres Category:1965 endings Category:1972 premieres